Deceiving Eyes
by hatori obsesser
Summary: So here's the summary, Katara, Sokka and Aang traveled to an island and Prince or should i say Mayor Zuko have taken Katara to confront her of his dreams! Couple: I'm not telling, though it does involve Katara.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! this is my first Avatar: Last Air bender fic! so be nice and review! and I don't own Anything! alrighty then! now enjoy the story!

* * *

It's a peaceful morning, and the wind is softly blowing as Katara, Aang, and Sokka are riding Appa. The silence was just enough for Sokka and Katara to bear, but not Aang.

"Hey, look! There's an island! Can we go down there?" Aang asked Katara, knowing that she would object if he just commanded Appa to land on the island.

"No, Aang. We need to get you to the North Pole, and train harder so you can become a more powerful Avatar and be able to defeat the Fire Nation." Katara replied.

"But I want to land!" Aang becomes all pouty, and then making the "can I please, please, please, please!" face And eventually Katara breaks down and lets Aang go down to the island. Upon reaching their destination, they come across a sign that says:_ Welcome to Baku Island._ Then in small print: _If you are new to Baku Island, then we suggest that you visit the town mayor before going anywhere. The village is in the center of the island. Tread if you dare._

"Tread? What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"It means 'to come'. So basically it's a 'come at your own risk sign'." Katara explained.

"Oh..." Sokka and Aang said simultaneously.

"Come on, let's go meet the mayor." Aang replied.

"Fine, Aang, but just for a little bit. We need to get to the north pole to find you a Waterbending teacher." Katara said in her motherly voice like always, whenever confronting Aang.

As the three walked to the center of Baku Island, Aang noticed that they were being watched. Though he didn't want to say anything just in case he was right and he felt that the time was wrong to say it. After walking for at least most of the day, they encounter a lemur that looks a lot like Momo.

"Come here little guy." Aang said. The little lemur inches closer, though it still has fear in it's eyes. Finally, the lemur jumps into Aang's hands and falls asleep. While they entered the village, they received stares from all of the townspeople. They were wearing the normal clothes, though the only thing that could be seen as a color, on their clothes, was red. Aang, Katara, and Sokka gasped and whispered "fire nation."

"What are you three doing? Why aren't you wearing red? It's understandable if you don't wear a lot of red, but a little of the color is reasonable." said one of the fire nation's guards. He was wearing standard armor and was accompanied by two other guards, who are also wearing the armor.

"Well, it said on the sign that we should go see the mayor... and we are doing as we are told to!" Aang retorted. The three guards looked at each other and formed a circle. They were whispering and then finally one of the guards emerges to talk to the trio while the other two walks away in the other direction.

"Fine then, just follow me. And by the way, my name's Jack, Head of the security here on the island." (Just so you know, I totally suck with names and I couldn't think of any so I used that name, okay?) Jack, the guard, led the trio to a huge white building with the words "Mayor's Office" in big capital letters of red coloring. Walking up the stairs, the lemur (that Aang befriended when they reached the island) woke up, startled to where it's awoken. The lemur fusses and jumps off of Aang and runs off. Aang though knew that he couldn't just run off because he would get in trouble, and besides Aang knew that the lemur would be safe as long as it stayed out of trouble.

After reaching the top of the stairs, the gigantic doors opened as Jack knocked on the door. Walking down the corridors of the building had Katara scared. _This just gives me the creeps. Though we do have to meet the mayor, whoever he or she is. And the sooner we get out of here, the sooner the goose bumps will disappear. _Katara thought. Though elsewhere, the group is being spied on, by someone unexpecting... "Hm... that girl, she looks familiar.. like the one in my dreams.." The group stopped in front of a door that read "_Mayor's door, do not disturb me when I am busy!" _Jack knocked on the door, and an angry voice boomed in the speaker next to them, "WHAT? DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN YOU IMBECILE?"... (silence)... "Um sir, these are newcomers to the island... can we come in, or shall we come later? Or you something else?" Jack said, with a frightened tone in his voice, quavering, obviously because he feared his mayor. The three sensed this right away, and they too were instantly scared.

"Fine, come in." the mayor said. The door opened, and the four walked in. The mayor sat in his chair facing the opposite direction of Aang, Sokka, Katara and Jack. "Well? what do you want?" the mayor inquired. "Well" Sokka began, "On the sign it said to visit the town mayor when you first get here so... we did." The mayor spun around in his chair, to now face everyone. "Y-y-you're the girl from my dreams! It's really you!" The mayor got up... Katara was shocked to see who the mayor is.

"ZUKO? You're the mayor?" Sokka yelled.

"Well duh! Of course I am! didn't you notice the fire nation color? wow, you're even dumber than you look Sokky." Prince Zuko said.

"It's Sokk-KA! Not Sokk-KY! that's just plain stupid!" Sokka was all fummed and angry. Aang tried to calm him down but was to no avail. Prince Zuko took a step closer to the waterbender and he got as close as touching her cheek. "You... are coming with me. The other two buffoons can live elsewhere. Guards!" Five guards came to the room, and pulled or actually _dragged _Sokka and Aang out of the hall, and threw them outside. Though on the inside Katara was being walked into a bedroom, fully furnished.

"Whoa, that's big." Katara was amazed. "Why do you have me captive here? And what happened to my brother and Aang? And what dreams are you talking about?"

"Well you see I've been having these dreams and you were in them and my psychiatrist said that you might be able to help me decipher these dreams, and as for your brother and the Avatar, well..." Prince---or should I say Mayor--- Zuko chuckled as he paused, "I threw them out on the streets. And does that answer all of your questions?"

"NO! it doesn't!" Katara yelled.

(---meanwhile with Aang and Sokka—)

Aang and Sokka are confused on what to do so they got off the island and landed on another island that was nearby and deserted.

"Aang, what are we going to do? How could we let Prince Zuko kidnap Katara?"

"Sokka calm down, we'll get her back as soon as we get some rest. That'll help refresh our minds and I'm totally tired."

"Is that all you could think about? My sister is in trouble! Now, I'm gonna get her back if it's done with or without your help!" Sokka was angry once more, but this time he was furious because his only family member (that's with him right now, not counting his grandma back in their village) was kidnaped by some banished prince who now was a mayor.

"Maybe I should of listened to Katara when she said that we shouldn't of went to Baku Island." Aang said sadly and regretting of ever setting foot on Baku Island.

"Ya know what Aang, just let it go for now. You're right, we should get some sleep first and them we will be prepared tomorrow."

"Alright then Sokka, good night."

"Good night Aang."

Though unbeknownst to Aang and Sokka someone nearby was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Hi! Sooooooooo what did you think of the first chapter? good? bad? needs work? of course praise and critism is accepted, and if you must, then you can flame it... and guess who was the someone that was listening to their conversation? plz review! and Byes 


	2. Chapter 2

hi's! thank you people for all of the nice reviews! here are the responses!

**haruko sohma**- hi! well you'll find out the dreams and who was listening in this chappie.. probably... hehe...

**Princess Shadowcat**- thank you!

**Little Fire Bender**- thank you **Little Fire Bender**! well you are just like **haruko sohma**! just wondering who was listening and and the dream sitch., hm.. well you'll just have to wait and see-- or read... lol

and here's an anonymous review:

**why should I tell you**- well, if you kill me, then I won't be able to update... so yeah...I appreciate the review!

and uh... I don't' own Avatar!

and let's get on with the fic!

(-------meanwhile with Katara and Zuko-------)

Zuko walked to the door and said, "You better get some sleep. There's a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He walked out and entered his own room, which was across the hall nearby his office.

Katara looked angry. And then she calmed down. "Well it doesn't help if I'm angry for now. I better get some rest just as he said, but I do have to admit... this room is awesome."

Katara walked over to a dresser she saw on the side and opened it. She saw a fresh set of clothes. A nightgown, and a red dress with a little dragon design on it. She grabbed to nightgown and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, change her clothes and get ready to sleep. When she walked out of the bathroom, she felt refreshed and surprised because she hasn't felt like this in a while because she was traveling with Sokka and Aang. And then when she walked over to her bed, she saw on her night stand a letter. She opened the scroll and it read:

_Tomorrow morning you are to attend breakfast in the dress that we've provided you in your dresser. And then afterwards you will be able to do whatever you want, but aren't able to go into the rooms with a red flame on it, for those rooms are restricted. But at 2:00 sharp you are to report to the shrink's office, which is next to Mayor Zuko's office. And then afterwards you are to remain in your room, preparing for dinner, which is at 8:00. And lights out at 10:00._

_Signed, Mayor Zuko's Assistant Yuki_

After reading the letter, Katara put it on her night stand and climbed into her bed. _I wonder how Aang and Sokka are doing. I hope they aren't getting into trouble._ She soon fell asleep and then a few hours later, awoke because she was hungry. She wandered around the building, looking for the kitchen. She came across a room with a lot of cabinets full of files. She opened one of the files and saw then name "Katara" and just then to be caught by Zuko! (dun dun dun)

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Oh! I was looking for the kitchen because I was hungry and I stumbled upon this room..." Katara answered.

"Well the kitchen isn't in this room. It's down the hall. Follow me."

"Okay." Katara did as she was told and followed the mysterious fire bender to the kitchen. She looked at the clock to see 1:28. "What are you doing up? it's 1:30 in the morning!"

"I'm a light sleeper..." Zuko handed her a bowl of ramen and vegetable soup (yum!) and some chopsticks, and he sat down and started eating himself.

"Thank you." Katara picked up the chopsticks and started eating. After a while it has been about 30 minutes, Katara and Zuko went back to sleep. Zuko escorted Katara to her room. Nothing was said in the kitchen (well, that much...), and nothing was said when they were walking to her room. Katara opened the door and turned around. Catching one glimpse of Zuko, then walked into her room to fall asleep.

--------------Next Morning----------------------

Katara awoke to the sound of chirping birds near the open window. _That window wasn't open last night... Oh well. I guess it's time to go eat breakfast._

Katara took the red dress with the dragon design on it and went into the bathroom and got ready. She walked out her room to see people walking about. She walked to the dining room, and sat down and played with her food. She didn't feel hungry, she just wanted to know about that folder with her name on it... _I have to go back there._ While she was thinking she overheard some conversations.

- "I wonder how the crops are this year."  
- "I think they'll be bad.."  
- "Why would you say that?"  
- "I say what I think."

- "So how's Mizuki?'  
- "Oh, he's fine. Although he's ill... I swear that boy is so fragile."  
- "How old is he?"  
- "Only 7."

- "I can't wait for my wedding day! I love my soon-to-be-wife so much!"  
- "And I'm excited for you!"  
- "Thank you."

Katara "woke" up and was interrupted of her thoughts by Iroh (Zuko's uncle if you guys forgot..).

"Ah, ginseng tea, my favorite. Hello there, Katara. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine."

"That's great."

----and meanwhile with Sokka and Aang----

Sokka and Aang just woke up, and were thinking of ways to get back Katara.

"What are we going to do Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Maybe we can dress up as Fire Benders and enter the place and kidnap her, only we'll be saving her," replied Sokka. Aang twitched and then a little light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"I know! We can dress up as Fire Benders and enter the place and kidnap her, only we'll be saving her!"

"That's what I just said!" yelled Sokka.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Aang smiled a toothy grin. Sokka sighed, "Look, we just need a way to get in there.. and if we use _my_ idea, then how are we going to get Fire Bender clothes?"

"How am I supposed to know?... I know! how about we ask for them?"

"I don't think that'll work Aang." Sokka looked distraught.

"Maybe I'll be of some help?" The mysterious stranger came out from hiding. Sokka and Aang gasped.

And? was that a good chapter? sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but with school and all.. heh everyone should be able to understand.. anywayz sorry I didn't talk about the dreams.. I needed an idea.. if any.. please tell me! Byes!


End file.
